Club Remix
by Iota Vixen
Summary: Just a short spin off of my fiction A Light at the End of Darkness. Rated for mature content.


Club Remix - A light at the end of darkness spinoff

A/N: I haven't had a chance to update ALATEOD lately because I editing chapter's and error checking. Also I'm now posting on Jacob Black and Pack forum, so edited stuff is already on there and will be updated there first. Here's a little spin off from the fiction. Hope you enjoy

The air fairly pulse with the bass, air thick with smoke and the smell of sex and alcohol. I had never really liked coming to these places, all my senses, heightened senses mind you, felt over stimulated and grated. While the women flocked to my group, I got tired of turning down the lose sluts who tried to convince one of us to come home with them. The guys gave me shit; I just told them to shut the fuck up. As we made our way through the crowd, the swirling sweaty bodies brushing against mine trying to tempt me I thought back to a little over two years ago.

She had married that douche bag of a leech, I had been invited, even danced with her. I had smelled her sweet smell and held her alive warm body, and I had just let her go. Unable to convince her of her mistakes, what she was leaving. They had left in that nice car, smiling faces, leaving crying family and stoic faces in their wake. That's what it was too, a wake. When she was supposed to return, weeks later, only silence greeted anyone whom had ever cared for her. Weeks turned to months, silence became a disconnect phone, and we all lost hope. Charlie and Renee lost their minds in worry, and I lost mine in guilt. I switched from anger at myself; to longing to hear her voice, Christ even get a text or letter, and then hatred for her. But unfortunately it never got so bad as to actually cure me from my insufferable love for her. For Bella. My Bells.

"YOHOO! Jake! Let's get this party started man!" Quil's voice shouted through the heavy thumps of music that surrounded us. I held my hands up in surrender and muttered 'sure sure' just to get him off my back. We made our way to one of the tables closer to the bar, marked reserved and alerted the waitress our group was here. Sam laughed when then Seth, spun him in circles, his eyes covered in a blindfold. I grinned when a shot was placed in his hand and was finished in seconds. I was so happy for him, even a little jealous at time. "Alright ladies! We got ourselves a bachelor here, so don't abuse him to bad, he's gotta get hitched tomorrow after all!" Paul's boisterous voice managed to get everyone in the surrounding area's attention. We got comfortable as the waitress took our orders, and the guys continued to clap a now un-blindfolded Sam on the shoulder. I checked our surroundings in the meantime.

The club we had chosen was definitely on the higher scale of those in Port Angles. High ceilings, elevate floors, cages, and of course strip poles. All with designated dancers dressed to the nines in very little. But the thing that made this club was the shows apparently, from fire to sky dancers. What better way to celebrate a bachelor's last night of freedom than tons on alcohol and hot girls. So alcohol handy, good company and hoards of dancers shaking their assets from the bar to the platforms I lost my self in it.

Hours later, blood humming with liquid courage and good old fashioned male lust as a rather scantily clad woman grinded on me I really could say I was having a good time. I looked over my shoulder as the music took a rather drastic change from hiphop to dark bass and electronic. Embry was standing by Quil, looking rather frantic, hands up in the air gesturing it looked like frantically. Quil look pretty upset by the time he stopped and then they both looked toward me and their eyes widened comically when they realized I had been watching them. "What's the matter lovely, you seem distracted…" the woman I had been dancing with purred in my ear, and I shuddered. "Give me a second, my boys look like their having some issues." I said back, and turned to walk towards the guys.

As I approached they kept looking towards the other in complete panic. "What's up, you guys look like someone just shit in your cereal?" I laughed when I had reached them. When all they did was avert their eyes, and dryly laugh, I narrowed my eyes. "Quil, Embry?" I let the tone of my ancestors creep ever so subtly into my tone, alluding to my power. They looked at each other again, and sighed. "Well Jake, you see there's someone we know here. And you know some things not quite right about it." Quil said. "Yea, definitely some things up with it." Embry muttered.

"It makes no sense."

"Not even like her."

"No definitely not like her."

"She's always been so clumsy, how is it even possible?"

"I don't know dude, but it was hot!"

"What the hell are you guys going on about?" I growled when all they seemed to do was talk around the situation. They immediately got quiet and focused on the ground, and mutter so low I couldn't even hear them. "Shit, come on, spit it out already!" I threw my hands up in frustration, and then placed them on my hips like I was scolding children.

"Fine! But you're going to be upset man!" Embry said as he grabbed my arm, with Quil following behind me. We weaved through the throngs of people, and made our way to a staged platform, with multiple poles. Five dancers, swirled and gyrated to the heavy pulse of the music, red and black lighting thrummed in synch with the music. "What did you bring me here for assholes, quite trying the distracted from what we were talking about." I shouted over the music, as both of them pushed me closer on either side of me. "Shut up dude, middle dancer, watch her."

Rolling my eyes I turned my eyes back to the stage and centered my attention on the middle dancer. Her back to us, pale skin dressed in tight black leather hot pants and black lace shirt that I could see she had nothing on underneath. Feet incased in ankle high gravity defying boots and long brunette hair free to sway with movements. I couldn't help but be distracted with the graceful and sinful movements of her curved body. My wolf, whom had been quiet awaken as well. 'Interesting.'

"Alright I'm watching. What next?" I muttered, eyes entranced. They didn't have to answer though, as the beat of the music dropped and the dancer's spun and fell to the ground, crawling towards the edge of the stage. 'No.' My mouth dropped as the mysteriously vanished girl of my dreams appeared right in front of me. But not just that, no. She looked so different and confident. Deep eyes looked out towards the crowd as she rolled her body up and twirled her hair in a wild and defiant manner. A deep cocky smile planted on those painted lips, which she bit when she turned towards the pole and started to climb. Wrapping long legs, around the cold steel she rode it, body falling backwards and eyes closing.

"No fucking way." I gasped, heart painfully thumping in my chest. I felt it, I could already feel it winding in through my soul. She slipped down to the ground, and I felt Quil and Embry holding my shoulders as I stared at her. She again moved towards the front of the stage, and I pushed closer to her. Hips swaying from side to side, hands raised twirling through her thick mane, she looked down just as I got to the edge of the stage. Our eyes met, and I felt the zing through my being, the gravity being readjusted to center on her and her only. Her brow crinkled, and she searched me, eyes raking my form as I stayed rooted to the spot by what had just happened. Then she did something I completely didn't expect. Her lips curved in a flirtatious smile, and mouthing 'later.'

With that she turned and strutted to darkened doors and disappeared. I continued to stand there, eyes not leaving the door she had just disappeared into. My heart raced, my wolf was snarling, and I couldn't breathe. "Dude! Jake, hey man, come on snap out of it!" Embry shouted as he shook me. My head snapped to the side, as his hand met my face. "The fuck man." I growled as I came back. "Jesus Jake, you scared us there for a minute." Quil glared at me, and I turned back to stare at the door. "I just imprinted. I just imprinted on Bella." I whispered.

They led us back to the table, the others were missing, probably torturing Sam. I sat down and rested my head in my hands, gripping my hair in my fist. "How is that possible? You didn't imprint back in the day, you sure your right?" Quil's asked sipping on a beer, not looking at me. "I'm fucking sure!" I snarled at the implication, and Embry grabbed my arm when it made a move towards Quil. "Chill the fuck out man, he was just asking! Damn!"

Seething, I tore my arm from his grip and crossed my arms. "She's alive, but she different somehow. She didn't even seem to recognize me." I thought out loud. "Yeah, the Bella Swann I know couldn't be twirling professionally on the stage. She'd either die from shyness or trip over her own feet." Embry remarked. I nodded, and sighed, confused.

"Hey there she is!" Quil pointed, and I whipped my head around so quickly I nearly gave myself whiplash. She had changed clothes and now wore a short pleated skirt, legs still encased in boots, and a tight tank on. I growled as men approached her, but she only smiled politely and made her way to the bar. "I'll see you guys later, I'm going to figure out what the hell is going on." I said as I made my way over to her. She leaned over the bar, her hips pushed outward and I had to prevent my hands from running over the curve of her back. I pushed myself next her, regardless of the annoyed grunts I got from the other men trying to gain her attention. Fuck them.

"Hey." I said, leaning down to catch her attention. Her eyes turned to mine, and she smiled turning towards me. "Hey back, I didn't know if I'd be able to find you. But looks like you found me." She grinned, and grabbed her drink when the bartender returned. "Carlos, whatever this man would like as well." He immediately grabbed the red stripe I had been drinking all night. 'Wow great memory.' I nearly tripped over my own feet when she pulled us towards the dance floor in efforts to follow her.

Her hands slid up around my neck, the cold glass of her beer pressed against it, and began to move to the beat of the music. "What's your name?" She asked, looking at me from underneath her lashes. 'So she doesn't know who I am?' I choked, as her body moved closer, fraying my nerves. "Jacob." I gasped, and grabbed her hips pulling her closer yet, my wolf purring as the nearness. "Jacob huh? I like Jake better, is that okay?" she asked, her lips by my ear almost touching. "Yes." I hissed. She smiled, and turned grinding her back and ass against my groin, my hands moving to caress the skin of her midriff. She gasped, and I wondered if she was as affected as I was, and decided to test it by nibbling on the skin of her slender neck. She moaned and pushed further into me. I at some point must have dropped my beer because my free hand pulled her closer, one arm wrapping around her waist, the other moving diagonally to grasp her clad breast as we continued to grind into each other. Making a frustrated noise, she again turned in my grasps and threw her leg over my hip, and grabbed my face. "I really like you Jake." She groaned, as I pushed my rock hard desire into her, and before I could respond pushed her face higher and took my lips. Slick lips, teeth, and the delicious taste of her overwhelmed me and I growled deep in my throat. She hummed in response, only pulling me closer.

It wasn't enough; we were both straining against the desire, the need. Movements became jerky and rougher, as lust became frustration. She pulled away frantically, and I desperately tried to regain contact. "Come with me." She said, already pulling me towards a darkened area of the club. I was all too eager to comply. I may not know what was going on with Bella, or where her prick of a husband was. But I knew she was my imprint, I knew I had loved her before I could remember; I knew that I still loved her. But that all flew from my brain as soon as she pulled me through a dark curtain, her back hitting the cold concrete as she pulled me back to her. "I need you Jake." She murmured, tearing the buttons of my shirt open to run her hands over my blazing skin. I groaned and hoisted her against me, hands gripping her thighs. "Bells." I gasped as she bit lightly on my skin.

Clothes became constraining, the only thing we became focused on was getting closer. Our lips meshed, hands roamed, and our names became chanted. Her hand suddenly dropped between us as she fumbled with my belt. "We don't have to do this if don't want to." I muttered, even though my body was positively humming with desire. She pulled back, and leaned back against the wall, moving her hands to frame my face. "I've never wanted to do this with someone like I want to with you." And then she took my lips again and her hands moved between us again, moments later my pants falling to my ankles.

I groaned when the heat of her core pressed against me, and slid my fingers down to glide my fingers against her fabric covered slit. It was soaking. "Damn honey, is that all for me." I growled and let her legs drop, she whined pulling me to her. "Patience." I moaned as I dropped to my knees, pulling her underwear down her thighs. "This will be worth it." I said as I leaned forward pulling her leg over my shoulder so I could open her wider. My wolf howled as the scent of her overtook me, and I attacked the source with vigor. "Jake!" she cried, and I hummed in pleasure at hearing my name on her lips. Lips, tongue, and teeth I worked her, her cries becoming higher and more desperate, her hands frantically gripping my hair. Then she broke with a soft wail, and I felt her pulse in my arms. Pulling away from my new favor spot, I looked up at her and fell more in love. Her body covered in a fine sheen on sweat, dark eyes misty with desire, and her deep shuttering breaths. "Thank you." She whispered, as I rose, still holder her steady as her legs shook. "I'm far from done with you sweetheart." I murmured heavily against her lips, which I felt move into a smile. "I should hope not." I lifted her again, leaning back to slid my shaft against her soft, hot, and wet core.

We both groaned at the contact. I moved lower and pressed into her, sliding into the tight heat slowly. Her nails raked down my back, and I growl snapping my hips to completely become seated within her. We both stilled with the feeling. "You okay?" I panted, wanting desperately to move. "My god, you don't lack in the size department do you." She moaned and moved her hips against mine. "Ugh, guess not." I muttered far too focused on how amazing this felt to feel embarrassed by that comment. Lifting her higher, I thrust in deep and hard, both of us gasping. Her hands grasped me, her head thrown back, neck barred in submission as we moved together. I swore in that moment, that I'd be the only one to ever see her like this again. I'd been the one she shared her body with, her mind, her soul, and very soon her heart. Our movements became frantic and fast, sweat made us slick and as soon as I felt her body begin to squeeze and pulse, I tilted her further and thrust almost violently into her until she was screaming my name. The heat in me built and then crested as I came with a force I had never experienced before, bellowing her name.

Legs giving way, we slid down the wall, until I turned not willing to lose the connection. Her head rested against my chest, and I ran my hands gently through her long hair. "That was amazing." She panted, pulling one of her hands up to place it over my rapidly beating heart. "Yeah, it was." She giggled, and I grinned cheekily. "I don't know what it is about you Jake, but there's something. Something weird." She laughed, and rose up enough to look at me. "I don't randomly attacked guys, but when I saw you, I knew that I had to go for it, even if your only are interested in just once."

She shy turned her head, looking like the shy Bella I was so used too. But I caught her chin and turned her face back to mine, looking into her eyes. "There's something about you too honey, and I intend to get much more in depth. That okay with you?" Her eyes lit up and I felt like I had just won the best prize of all. "Perfectly okay. Wanna catch an early breakfast?" I grinned. "Baby, you know me perfect."

Collecting our clothes, arms wrapped around each other, we made our way to the outside, the air drastically cooler than the distorted air of the club. It had never felt more perfect. "Hey Jake?" she asked as we walked hand in hand towards a 24 dinar she was familiar with. Squeezing her hand, and pulling her closer, she leaned her head against my shoulder. "What's up honey?"

"So how did you know my name anyways?"


End file.
